


血浓于水 Brotherhood

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Semi-Canonical Character, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 芙朵拉得到过三名友人和纠缠终生的错误。





	血浓于水 Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haillenarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haillenarte/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brotherhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650843) by [haillenarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haillenarte/pseuds/haillenarte). 



> 这篇作品本身是由haillenarte创作的英语同人，非常感谢对方给了我这个翻译的机会。  
> 这是一篇美妙的作品，翻译过程本身就是一种享受，我尽可能地努力译出原文的精妙之处，希望中文背景的14玩家也能同样喜欢这篇fanfic<3  
> 如果喜欢的话，也请去原作者的作品下留下评价和kudos！

**安瑟弗里特** **.**

 

当她十一岁时，芙朵拉就再也记不清父亲的脸，不再清晰、不再明显。尽管她的知觉仍旧记得住他：他光滑的面颊、他质地粗糙的金发、他咯咯笑地贴着她脸庞时刺痒的胡茬——但她记不起他的样貌，她无法在脑海中再次构筑出他的脸庞。

这正是为何她不相信任何空泛的概念。多年来，她早已学会只信任自己能切实触碰的事物。

芙朵拉不记得父亲的脸，但她记得那个杀死了她父亲的男人的脸。或者说，至少她 _认为_ 是那个男人杀了他。在那一片混乱的场景下、在看着父亲被乱石砸死的茫然中，她不能百分百地确信——她们绝望地带着他赶去救治，但医生说一切都太晚了，他已经死了——芙朵拉并没有看见是谁扔出了最重的那块石头，可是她听到了凶手的笑声：那是一种丑陋轻蔑的哄笑声，属于一个男人。当她父亲无力地跪下、摔倒在泥尘中时，这个笑声在人群中最为响亮。

之后的日子里，每当她的母亲给她钱（那些为市民权缴付三倍税务后剩下的微小零头）、让她去买些食物和水回来时，芙朵拉都会在大街上仔细倾听每个男人说话的声音，企图将他们对上记忆中丑恶的笑声。

最后，她将一名人尽皆知的酒鬼视为了杀死父亲的最大嫌犯。和大多数人的态度一样，芙朵拉平日里极少关注过他。这名凶手将白天的时间花费于对帝国人们唯唯诺诺，以便他在夜里回家后好把所有的愤怒都宣泄在妻子身上。他这辈子就没做过一份正经工作。因此，这一切更便于芙朵拉说服自己发誓，发誓等她长大成人后，她就会杀了他。

于芙朵拉而言，她的父亲逐渐不再是一个实际的人，而是一段值得尊敬的回忆。即便是在她母亲的哀痛已然消散的很长时间后，她也依然尊敬着他。她纪念他，以自身每跨出的一步、以每一口她深吸进肺部的燥热空气。

她把成人前的每一年都用于策划复仇。

而安瑟弗里特是把这所有都毁了的人。

一切发生得极其突然，没有前兆，没有迹象。那天她正走在街上，恰好看到那个酒鬼从酒馆里走出来，旁边还跟着一个男孩。那孩子看起来不与她同岁——可能更大些，十五岁，或许十六岁——不过那景象突兀得足以令她停下脚步。芙朵拉花费了很多年暗中调查这个杀死她父亲的凶手，但她从未发现过他还有个儿子。

奇怪，太奇怪了。

好奇心促使她跟踪着那两个人走进了一条偏僻的小巷，在那儿，男孩忽然毫无征兆地掏出了一把小刀，狠狠刺进了男人的腹部。在男人屈膝倒下的时候，他又割断了他的喉咙，以防万一。

芙朵拉不清楚那时从她嘴里跃出的叫喊是出于什么：震惊、喜悦，抑或是愤怒。

她不 _害怕_ ——流浪儿们策划抢劫或谋杀在时下司空见惯，而那些加雷马族的军人根本懒得阻止——可她呆站在原地看着，仿佛脚下生了根。那男孩割下了男人的钱袋，然后用男人的裤腿擦干净刀上的血。他边吹着口哨，边转向小巷的入口，最终他把视线定在了芙朵拉身上。

在一阵死寂过后，那男孩先开口了。

“是你认识的人吗？”他问。边朝醉汉的尸体点头示意，语气随意得令人恼怒。

“不。”芙朵拉回答，“可我本来打算杀他。”

“噢，”男孩说。他没有向她询问原因，但他的神色露出了些许窘迫，“那我很抱歉。”

他们再次陷入了沉默，一个谋划许久想杀死那个男人的女孩，面对着一个毫无计划地杀死了那个男人的男孩，从某种黑色幽默的方式来看，芙朵拉甚至觉得这个状况很滑稽。她打量着对方。芙朵拉十三岁，脸颊还带着些天真气息的婴儿肥，但从年龄而言，她的身架强健得极不寻常。她琢磨如果不得不打起来的话，她很有可能赢他。另一边，那男孩一头黑发，身材瘦削，而且以阿拉米格的标准评判，他的长相十分英俊。她似乎能隐约猜出，他究竟是以什么理由将那酒鬼骗进小巷里的，不过出于礼节，她认为还是不要提起来得好，何况那一点也不重要。

“嘿。”那男孩突然开口，用一种试图圆场的口吻，“要不我们就假装是你杀了他，然后这就算扯平了？”

芙朵拉积攒起的勇气已经足以令她戏弄他。她环起手臂，皱着眉头。“我不认为那就够了。”她说。

以一种奇怪的角度来说，这男孩的性格十分温厚和蔼。他笑起来，摇摇头，招呼她过去。“别那样，来吧。”他诱哄道，“别生气了。嘿，我会把我的刀给你，你可以随便捅他，想捅哪儿都行。”

芙朵拉拒绝了，这根本就不叫扯平——男孩料到了这点，她的拒绝并非源于害羞或是不安，而是种与生俱来的态度。他耐心地接近她，就好像她是他一直渴望拥有的妹妹。他将短刀塞进她的手掌，把一只手温柔地搭在她的肩膀上，另一只则小心地指引她。

“它们感觉起来几乎一模一样，我发誓。”他说。

男孩的名字叫安瑟弗里特，他正是以与芙朵拉的推测丝毫不差的方式维持生计的——这不是他第一次，也不会是他最后一次杀人。不知何故，他比她所值得的要亲切和善得多，是的，他比任何、任何会处于他的境地的人都更加亲切。

（私底下，她隐秘地知道他的死亡令她最为后悔。）

 

**福德尔夫** **.**

 

在他们刚开始为加入帝国军而训练时，芙朵拉震惊地发现福德尔夫和安瑟弗里特的战斗方式截然不同。

某方面而言，安瑟弗里特从未脱离过那个年幼的扒手。他在街头游荡多年的经历带给他充足的速度和自信，鲜少有剑士能在此与他比肩。面对敌手时，他喜欢迅速出击，从不减弱攻势。何况，尽管他小时候又细又瘦，岁月也使他变得更加高大强壮，令他在力量上的优势更大。

福德尔夫甚至比安瑟弗里特更加健壮，如果芙朵拉是他，她会用与安瑟弗里特一样的方式战斗——强硬迅猛，不给对手留下任何喘息的余地。但福德尔夫偏好更谨慎保守的风格。他会等待敌人先出手，接着回避他们的进攻。他的行动总是耐心谨慎，直到对方终于露出破绽，他便长驱直入。

福德尔夫的战术非常简单，可几乎每次都有效。

然而相对的，芙朵拉是一个女人——较为孱弱的体格和狭窄的守备范围是她与生俱来的诅咒。她曾听过一些男人争论说女性作为战士要更加敏捷，但是很快她就明白这不过是个谎言：等安瑟弗里特用矫健的步伐围困住她时，她甚至还没来得及拔出自己的剑。

她不断学习如何弥补自己的短处。

在另一个故事里，或许福德尔夫才是他们四人的领袖。他个性稳重，阅历丰富。他是伫立在风暴中的巨石。可当芙朵拉问起他是否觉得自己太过积极主动——另言之，他是否觉得她太过苛求、太有控制欲、太蛮干专横——他摇了摇头。

“正是你的热情点燃了我们所有人，芙朵拉。”他解释道，“你带给我们力量。”

至少他是这么告诉她的，而即便芙朵拉不能完全确信这一点，她也必须去相信。

（安瑟弗里特。福德尔夫。艾梅利恩。她像念诵咒语般反复吟咏着他们的名字，仿佛那是能为她带来救赎的祷告。芙朵拉没有信仰。她不崇拜任何神明或异神。所以当她急需信仰什么的时候，她信仰友谊，信仰那血浓于水的羁绊。她坚信家庭并非天生，而是被铸造的；她坚信忠诚不在于理念，而在于人心。）

（她坚信他们也同样深信于她。）

“冷静点，芙朵拉。”福德尔夫总喜欢这样说，“你是稳固我们的锚。”

 

**艾梅利恩** **.**

 

关于艾梅利恩，芙朵拉时常会想——她本该会是一个好女人。安瑟弗里特和福德尔夫都是优秀的男人，也是最棒的朋友，不过他们无人能比肩艾梅利恩那般的精明。要是他们能有不一样的人生，艾梅利恩或许能成为一名学者：她有着一颗属于战术家的心。在战场上，她极富天资，又勇于创新。

可问题在于：即使是在骷髅连队的所有人中，她也是那个最为残暴的。

人们对她的这种潜质始料未及。骷髅连队中的大部分成员仅仅按照要求去威吓阿拉米格人——其中的某些人纯粹是享受霸凌痛殴他人的恶霸——但艾梅利恩绝对是他们之中最精通于此、同时手段最为恶劣的。芙朵拉曾亲眼见过她将一名成年男子丢下城墙，为骨头碎裂的声响咯咯直笑；她曾看到她一边大笑着一边把人毒打到半死不活，然后命令他们发出更凄惨的尖叫。

大部分情况下——因为芙朵拉总喜欢和同伴伴随左右——她会走上前制止艾梅利恩，以免她真的杀死了什么人。

另一些时候，她并没来得及去现场阻止她。

于是在某一天，她传召艾梅利恩到她的指挥室，用朋友的身份与她交谈。“听着，艾梅利恩。”她细声低语道，“我们一起踏上了这段征途。我们一同发过誓，无论付出什么都会赢得自由。但是这——这对其他阿拉米格人毫无必要的凌虐……”

艾梅利恩哈哈大笑起来。她轻轻地拍了拍芙朵拉的双颊，仿佛这完全算不上什么逾越之举：毕竟，她是她多年的老友了。“别生气嘛， _长官_ 。”她调侃道，就好像这一切都只是玩笑话一样，“看看我们都陪你走到哪一步了！那些阿拉米格人或许会说骷髅连队残酷暴戾，但近来芝诺斯殿下对我们的重用与对其他加雷马军人别无二致！我们就快自由了，我亲爱的芙朵拉， _我几乎能够尝到它的滋味_ 。”

“艾梅利恩，我是说真的。”芙朵拉将她抚摸着自己脸颊的手移开，用自己的双手握住——以友人的方式、以关心至亲的方式，“我是认真的。”

“我 _也是_ 认真的。”艾梅利恩回答。她捏了捏芙朵拉的手，“难道我们不是像姐妹一样？我们所做的一切都是为了自由，我向你起誓。”

她所提及的语句翻搅起芙朵拉模糊的记忆。她闭上双眼，聚精会神，企图想起久远的碎片。“你曾经有一个亲生姐妹，艾梅利恩。”她忽然开口，不假思索，“一个有血缘关系的姐妹。她身上发生了什么？”

关于她已故至亲的话题并没有令艾梅利恩感到惊讶，虽说这些日子以来，也再没有任何事情能颤动她了。她对芙朵拉露出微笑，用她那种半是天真、半是疯狂的神色；随后她翻了个白眼，显得有些恼怒。“那是很久很久以前的事了。”艾梅利恩说，“早在过去我就告诉过你。她是个漂亮的姑娘——你 _知道_ 活在阿拉米格的漂亮姑娘会发生什么。”

其实艾梅利恩自身也有着十足的美貌，但既然她已经翻开了旧伤疤，芙朵拉能察觉出还是不要再提及这点为好。“你从来没和我说过完整的故事。”芙朵拉小心翼翼地措辞。

艾梅利恩凝固了，随即她陷入沉思。她抿紧了那双精心妆点过的嘴唇。“是的，我想我没有。”她慢慢地说道，“但那不是什么新鲜事，而且实在太压抑了！我确信你也一定听过一些类似的故事。”她摇摇头，叹了口气，“她要比我年长些，是我的姐姐——尽管更像是母亲。她对经商一窍不通，所以只能做些廉价的小玩意儿让我们勉强糊口，像是用麻和小珠子编的手链，这种小东西。当然啦，大多数人也没什么闲钱来买它们。但是偶尔还是会有人来买些什么，出于同情，你懂的。”

终于，艾梅利恩松开了芙朵拉的双手。“有一天，几个阿拉米格男人过来了，跟她说他们会给钱，只要她能为他们做点什么特别的东西——要是我那时在那儿，就算是年幼的我也会知道他们 _真的想要的_ 是什么——可她是那么的天真甜美，所以她就跟着他们走了。那个傻女孩。”

“滑稽的是，在发生了那些事后，她看起来并没有什么不同。”女人继续说道，她的双眼眺望向一个遥远的地方，“至少最开始是这样。等她终于回到家后，她用最平静温和的声音告诉我发生了什么，仿佛她一点儿都不在乎。而我以为——我以为一切都会好的，我以为她会好起来的。我以为……我不知道，我完全错了。”

她顿住了，低下头盯着自己的靴子。“两个月后她跳楼自尽了。”半晌，艾梅利恩说，“我想你能猜出是为什么。”

芙朵拉很幸运。她从不是个漂亮的女孩，今后也不可能成为美丽的女人，这多少令她避开了与艾梅利恩的姐姐相同的命运。若是有任何男人想要征服芙朵拉，那多半是因为他们憎恨她，或是因为惧怕她。但被 _欲求_ 的作呕感则完全不同。

最终，她告诉艾梅利恩可以离开了。

那之后的第二天，她们一同出去巡逻。当艾梅利恩狠狠地踩在一个男人的背上，接着纯为取乐而折断了他的胳膊时，芙朵拉没有去阻止她。

艾梅利恩欢笑着——她总是如此。远在归属为阿拉米格人或是加雷马帝国人之前，她是绝对的骷髅连队的一员。“只要听到他们告诉你这有多么痛苦，你就能感到一切都好多了。”艾梅利恩宣称道。她出于欣喜若狂而几乎喘不过气，双眸中闪烁着疯狂的光芒——然而当芙朵拉听见这些时，她紧紧地握起双拳，指甲陷进掌心的肉里。最后，她一言不发。

 

**芝诺斯** **.**

 

如果有什么事是芙朵拉没告诉过任何人的——确切来说，她永远 _不可能_ 告诉任何人，除非那该死的超越之力出卖了她——那就是她在第一次闪回中所造访的是芝诺斯的内心。她超越之力的闪回极少清晰明澈，因此她没有看到他的思想或是回忆，但她记得接触他时那一瞬间的感受：头晕目眩，如同涵括万物。她记得自己近乎赤裸地在手术台上醒来，看见了他的面孔——她突然间感到一阵剧烈的头痛，紧接着——

——虚无接踵而至，纯粹而深邃，像是置身于遥远的海底。那空无一物的黑暗险些吞噬掉她的灵魂。

她知道人们怎么议论她。她那加雷马族的下属们喜欢在她背后窃窃私语，谈论她是如何用身体说服芝诺斯殿下赐予她更高的职位——一部分由于这些谣言早已根深蒂固，另一部分由于他们乐于想象这名蛮族上司跪地屈服的模样。阿拉米格人们亦是如此：他们愤怒地斥骂芙朵拉是一个婊子、一个向敌人张开双腿的叛徒，说她会匍匐在地将芝诺斯镀了金的靴子舔舐干净。毕竟称呼一个女人为荡妇可比喊她是沾满鲜血的屠夫要简单得多。

然而她与芝诺斯之间的关系毫无任何亲密——无论是性或满足还是爱。芝诺斯殿下是大旱年间高悬在空中的烈阳。他极其高贵又极其危险，具有一种怪异的美丽。他是该被顶礼膜拜的残酷神明。有那么一段时候，芙朵拉真的坚信芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯是正确无缺、不可战胜的，而他的青睐能让她赢得自由。

正和所有加雷马族一样，在他眼中她不过是一个蛮族、一根草芥；而他的存在会令她也自视如此。

但是芝诺斯绝不是什么她可以去爱的存在，他永远不会是能被 _任何人_ 爱的存在。

被关进牢狱中后，芙朵拉开始计量时间。在她思绪平静的短暂时刻里，她会用自己的心跳声测量时间，将每一秒钟对上每一次脉搏；随后她感到她的心跳在计数中渐渐跑调。她会想起战斗中的狂喜，想起那双遮掩在睫毛阴影下的蓝眼睛，想起她激烈跳动的心脏，想起滂沱大雨中寒冷的武士刀。直到这时芙朵拉才意识到，长久以来那些人至少说对了一件事——她终究是爱过芝诺斯的。可那仅仅是出于熟悉，再无其它，就像被俘虏的野兽爱着囚禁它们的笼子。

 

**阿雷恩瓦尔德** **.**

 

那个加雷马混血男孩——是叫阿雷恩瓦尔德？——经常来造访她的牢房，而且一天比一天更固执。这令芙朵拉深感挫败。他试图与她 _聊天_ 。他总喜欢声称自己理解她，说他明白她想做的究竟是什么——可这只是谎言，他们彼此都心知肚明。

他永远不可能做出她过去的行径。他的心肠比她柔软得多。

芙朵拉不懂他为何还要来浪费时间。

她多少有怀疑过那男孩或许是爱上了她——并非是作为一名异性，而是一个道德困境。虽然实际上，他是怎么想的并不重要。信任阿雷恩瓦尔德将是个愚蠢的选择。芙朵拉知道男孩们想扮英雄时是什么样，他们关心的时效只限于她的困境得以解决前。一旦他真的了解了她，或是她承认他是对的，他就会失去对她的所有兴趣，去寻找下一个该被拯救的目标。

无论如何，有一点芙朵拉必须承认，比起那些彻头彻尾的阿拉米格人守卫，阿雷恩瓦尔德的陪伴总归好得多。实话实说，相对于其他来自解放军的混球，至少她对他还有些好感。比方说，阿雷恩瓦尔德不会大声描述他打算如何处置折磨她，只可惜上级并不允许。何况，她的超越之力始终在头颅深处嗡鸣作响，相较其他人的回忆，被卷入阿雷恩瓦尔德的过去要轻松许多，因为她清楚自己从未参与其中。

每当他在牢房门口驻足时，她都会再次窥见他的内心。而有时候，她推测，有时候他也会看见我的。

于是今天他又来了：努力显得亲切体贴，询问她有没有好好吃饭——搞得像是他该为士兵们给她的陈面包皮和浑浊的水负责一样。忽然间，疼痛感灼烧着她的大脑，这次她瞥见的记忆比往常都包涵了更多悲恸： _一个相貌粗犷英俊的猫魅族男子，正微笑着；一名背着长枪的精灵族女人；年长的猫魅男子倾过身，安抚地拍着阿雷恩瓦尔德的肩膀，精灵正挥舞着枪拼命奋战；萨纳兰某处的一片坟场_ ——旋即，什么都没能剩下，除了尖锐汹涌的悔恨。

他们为了从帝国兵手中保护阿雷恩瓦尔德而死。芙朵拉明白。 _她明白_ 。

 _战争就是在双方的尸体上推进的_ ，芙朵拉提醒自己。 _这是唯一的真实_ 。

她揉着依旧隐隐作痛的太阳穴，使劲地捏了捏鼻梁。阿雷恩瓦尔德几乎是立刻就认出了她的这种症状。“你刚刚看到了什么？”他小声地问，如同屈从于命运。他早就知道，如果他要待在这儿，他必须接受让她窥见自己的内心。

有那么一会儿，芙朵拉忽然想知道阿雷恩瓦尔德在闪回中得知了她的哪些过去。她想知道他是否曾看见过她的父亲，那个她如今已经记不清面容的人。记忆存在的方式是多么可笑：她自身的回忆已然陈旧生锈，在她想伸手触及它们时化作朦胧的雾气。然而在阿雷恩瓦尔德翻阅时，它们会如同水晶般澄澈。

若是阿雷恩瓦尔德自她的脑海深处见到了她的父亲，他甚至能比她还更了解他。

“阿·阿巴·提亚看上去是个不错的人。”芙朵拉咕哝道——她说出了那个比什么都更能伤害阿雷恩瓦尔德的名字。

果不其然，那男孩退缩了。兴许很长一段时间以来，他都没再想起过阿·阿巴·提亚了——那位曾经于他而言如兄如父的男人。但他并没有如她预料的那样勃然大怒，也没有厉声警告她不准亵渎这个人的名讳，相反地，他垂下眼帘。“他是个非常好的人。”简短的沉默后，阿雷恩瓦尔德回答道。

芙朵拉合上双眼。她将后脑靠上监牢的墙壁，然后开始回想那些欢笑声：安瑟弗里特的恶作剧般的窃笑、福德尔夫的安静的轻笑声、艾梅利恩那无拘无束又歇斯底里的大笑。她试图将他们紧锁在心中，可他们却如流水般从她指缝间遛走——而后她想起来这都是因为她的错。是她杀死了他们。因为他们曾向她宣誓，愿意为了她的自由欣然赴死。

“紧抓住他的回忆吧。”她说，对着自己、对着全世界，“总有一天，它们都会消散。”

 

 


End file.
